What the Heart Desires
by animelover2day
Summary: A mysterious pokemon places a curse on Paul. Now he can only say what he's really feeling. What happens when the young trainer gives too much away....? Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the Characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Author: This will be my first attempted Ikarishipping fanfic. Any advice you can provide would be much appreciated! I need all the help I can get. I've just recently gotten into this shipping. Anyways please R&R and enjoy this first chapter.

Pairing: Paul/Shinji & Dawn/Hikari

* * *

**What the Heart Desires**

* * *

Paul had just stepped out of the Pokemon center when suddenly he heard a shrill voice from behind. Why did he even bother to turn around…?

"Hey Paul!!"

Paul turned to see a cheerful Dawn walking up to him, a big smile on her face. '_Oh. Right…_' It wasn't like Paul got to see Dawn as _much_ as he wanted to… he could do without seeing the idiot and that breeder. Seeing how they were not far behind.

"What do you want, I'm in hurry," Paul stated coldly.

Dawn blinked and then placed her hands on her hips. "Well that was rude! I was just going to say hi."

"Did you have a point, or do you just like to hear yourself talk?"

Dawn's eye began to twitch. "Oh, you think your sooooo funny! See how funny it is when you have my foot shoved up your…."

"Dawn," Brock quickly intervened. Holding back the blue headed coordinator. "There's no need to get so upset."

Dawn tries to rip out of Brock's tight grip. "You better apologize, right NOW, you you, you BIG jerk!"

Paul's face held an amused grin. He really loved to rile up this girl. "Unlike you, troublesome girl, I have no desire for useless conversations."

Dawn studied Paul's expression a bit before smiling smugly. "Then why do you always want to strike up one?"

Paul looked at Dawn in muted surprise, those blue eyes making it difficult to deny that statement flat-out like everything else. Instead the mauve-haired trainer shrugged somewhat.

"And, how, would you know what I _really_ want, girl. I don't see how that's any of your business." Paul replied.

"Eeerargh!!" Dawn cried, nearly pulling her hair out in frustration. "Paul why do you have to be such a jerk all the time!? You're driving me _crazy_!"

Paul snorted and looked away. "And just what do you think _you're_ doing to me?"

Brock released Dawn, sending Ash a worried look.

The blue headed coordinator groaned and then suddenly clasped her hands together in a begging gesture, looking up at the grumpy trainer hopefully. "C'mon Paulllllll…!! Can't you at least lighten up a _little_ for once?"

"Could you at least act your age for once?" Paul spat back.

Dawn gaped at that and then squinted her eyes, pushing her face into the other's face. "Why you…"

"OH! Hush up you two!!" Paul's older brother boomed, walking up out of nowhere. "Carrying on _again_? With the way you two fight, you'd think you were flirting!" Reggie exclaimed with a laugh.

Dawn went beet red and took a big step back from Paul, out of his personal space. "What!?"

"We're not… _flirting_…" Paul stated evenly, a displeased look on his face.

"Yeah!!" Dawn shouted and planted her hands on her hips looking defiant.

""Mmmhmm, I was just on my way to the next town, but somehow ended up running into you guys!" Reggie said with an amused smile.

Ash, Brock and Dawn was now momentarily distracted, giving Paul a chance to make his escape.

Paul took a deep breath and let it out, '_Flirting…_' Paul thought, making a sour face, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

While all this was happening, a mysterious Pokemon had been watching high up in the tree tops the whole time, hidden from view. It's eyes were attached to Paul's every movement.

It was a curious little thing. The pokemon wore a mischievous smile, clearly up to no good.

The Pokemon decided it was going to have some fun with this trainer.

Maybe this guy will actually provide some interesting entertainment.

* * *

To be continued….?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: I would have had this up sooner but Fanfiction was being a real meany! Sorry everyone! ^^; Thanks for the all the wonderful reviews guys! Awe, I love you all!!!! XD I really appreciate the support. Well I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Please R&R and keep enjoying.

* * *

"So Reggie, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Brock asked.

"Huh, oh right I was just on my way to check out this new _mysterious _pokemon. Everyone has been constantly raving on and on about it." Reggie could instantly tell they had no clue to what he was talking about. Yet he continued on, "It casts its _spell_ on anyone who looks into it's _eyes_. _Making_ the person say what he or she _really _feels."

"What!!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Wait, so let me get this straight… you mean it _curses _you?" Brock questioned.

"Yeah, into saying stuff about your desires?" Dawn continued.

"Yeess." Reggie answered, nodding.

"Wow, can we tag along? I would really like to check this pokemon out!" Ash wondered eagerly.

Reggie smiled warmly. "Sure. The more the merrier."

***

Paul was trudging his was through the dense forest, after his short encounter with the group of travelers he had personally labeled as _losers_. You would think they would get the hint to back off by now. He had really wanted to get as far away from them as possible, especially with his lame-O brother making stupid accusations about him. Flirting with that troublesome girl, what a crazy, idiotic ideal.

He did take great pleasure in stirring up the girl, on numerous occasions, but… no there's no buts about it. He felt nothing for the girl. The girl he tries to forget. The girl that sets him on fire. The girl that drives him crazy. The girl that never knows when to shut the heck up! The girl, the girl he… _love_s.

Paul halted in mid step, and brought his shaking hand up, to brush through his light bangs. He let out a frustrated sigh and was about to continue on his way, when suddenly out of nowhere, a branch fell directly in front of him, making his eyes shift upwards. All he found were a pair of eyes staring into his. "Who's there…"

The pair of eyes shimmered once, then immediately Paul collapsed to the ground, leaving him unconscious.

***

"What! What do you mean it has escaped!" A distressed woman shouted at a young man.

"I'm sorry madam, but it has," The young man said in despair.

"What are we going to do now?" The woman cried.

Ash and his friends walked up during this conversation, knowing what they were talking about, Ash asked the _obvious_, "You mean the mysterious pokemon has escaped!?"

The woman turned to him and swung her hands back and forth frantically. "Yes, yes!!! And we have no idea where it has ran off to!"

"We will help you search, if you like!" Dawn suggested.

Brock ran over to the beautiful woman and grabbed her hands. "Is there a damsel in distress, in need of a _hero_?!!!!"

The woman sweat-dropped. "Ye-yeah…"

Croaguck suddenly came out of his pokeball and strikes Brock with poison jab.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brock screeched in pain, falling to the ground in a tangled mess.

"Crooooaguckguck." The pokemon laughed and dragged his trainer away.

Reggie coughed awkwardly before speaking, "…How long has the pokemon been gone?"

"For a few hours I think," The woman answered.

Reggie stopped to think. "Hmmm, maybe it hasn't gone too far. We will help any possible way we can."

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Dawn chimed in, squeezing her pokemon Piplup gently to her chest.

"Pipluuup!!" Piplup chirped in reply.

Ash pumped his fist in the air, in excitement. "With all our help, we will find that pokemon in no time! Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!!" Pikachu happily agreed.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" The woman and man thanked them delightfully.

"Lets split up, we will cover more ground that way," Brock added after recovering from his injures.

"Yeah!" They all agreed and started out.

***

Who could have guessed it, Team Rocket had been listening to the whole conversation at hand.

"Did ya guys just hear what I just heard? Something about some mysterious pokemon escaping," The catlike creature, Meowth asked his two human companions.

Jessie had a strange gleam in her eyes. "Yeah and we will be the first to find and swipe that pokemon for our very own!"

"Ooooh, yeah!!!!" James said in agreement.

"Yeah and it will be the perfect present for the boss!" Meowth added.

"Hehhehehehe!!!!!!!!" They all laughed in unison.

***

Paul had just woke up, looking around anxiously. "What happened?" He felt really dizzy, he could barely stand, so he grabbed the nearest tree to steady himself.

'_My head is killing me._' It felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on top of his head. All he could remember was that he was just walking along, and all of a sudden, saw this blinding light. Now he found himself waking up, on the cold ground.

Had he passed out?

From what?

He was about to continue onward, and just forget the whole thing, but a voice from behind caused him to stop.

"Paul?"

* * *

Author: Tell me was it Good? Bad? Please Review!

To be continued:


End file.
